


Build

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofProblematic [83]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Beverly Marsh-centric, Canon Universe, Far Future, Feel-good, IT (2017)-compliant, Implied Sexual Content, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Movie Night, Multi, Neck Kissing, No Angst, No Dialogue, Polyamory, Romantic Friendship, Teenagers, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 07:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15769668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: They don’t know when it happened. It just did.





	Build

**Author's Note:**

> POLYAMORY IS LIKE ONE OF MY FAVORITE THINGS and honestly I love all of them. Thanks for reading and any comments/thoughts appreciated!

 

083\. Build

*

They don't know when it happened. It just did.

Beverly loves all of her friends, to death or life, or _whatever_ is out there waiting for them.

But it's hard to feel _sisterly_ towards the boys when she peeks curiously at Richie slow-grinding Bill's ass on his lap from the next cushion — Mike's fingers knotted in hers — Ben's lips on her nape and throat.

Stanley buries his hands underneath Eddie's mustard yellow sweater, one strap of his blue jean-overalls loosened and unclipped. He laughs quietly into Eddie's opened, pink mouth smeared with Beverly's glimmering, flavored lip gloss.

The movie in Richie's basement goes unnoticed.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table 3 [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/7175fd38dd4c079b939894a04e20635f/tumblr_p9o091wDyg1qh1cr6o1_540.gif). Link to all tables [here](https://100-situations.livejournal.com/573083.html).


End file.
